


superior breed

by cracktheglasses (cormallen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crying, Dom/sub, Gags, Hatesex, Humiliation, Kylo Ren has watched too much bad porn, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Not really SSC but nothing particularly dangerous happens, Puppy Play, Shame, Sort Of, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Trying to explore a post-TLJ dynamic, mild asphyxiation, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/pseuds/cracktheglasses
Summary: “What is it, boy?” Ren asks in that same, infuriatingly unctuous tone that nevertheless goes straight to Hux’s dick. “Does my sweet little bitch need to be fucked?”





	superior breed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this submission to @reserve's NSFW headcanon Friday](http://reserve.tumblr.com/post/169072174030/nsfw-headcanon-friday-rabid-cur-needs-to-be-tamed).
> 
> Thank you so much for the beta, [@kyloream](http://kyloream.tumblr.com)!

He could bite, if only he weren’t muzzled. If only that horrible gag were not pressing down on his tongue, thick and solid, shined with his spit. He drools helplessly when Ren pulls on it a little, as if testing just how thoroughly it’s stuffing Hux’s mouth. Spit trickles out of the corners of his lips, down his chin, over Ren’s gloved hand. Ren looks at his fingers for a long moment before he smiles wide and wipes his wet glove down Hux’s flank.

“My messy boy,” he says sweetly and pets Hux’s side. “Come on, wag that little tail for me.”

Hux’s breath stutters in his lungs, humiliating heat flashing through his belly and chest, settling heavy in the pit of his throat. He looks down at the soft padding of the floor mat, so Ren can’t see the scarlet shame flooding his cheeks, and sways his hips slowly from side to side.

“Oh, I know you can do better than that,” Ren chides. “Look up at me, that’s a good boy. Just like that.”

Hux wavers as he meets Ren’s hooded, too-deep gaze. Forces himself to breathe in, out. Again. To keep looking at Ren’s eyes, almost all glossy pupil. At the way Ren licks his puffy red lips: whorishly, wantonly satisfied. It’s not a gesture becoming the Supreme Leader, but then again, Hux thinks with derision, neither is the way he himself obeys, pushing his ass up into the air at Ren’s command, wiggling it, twisting from side to side. Still drooling pathetically through his gag, trying not to moan at the jostle of the awful, perverse tail plug spreading his asshole.

“I knew you could be sweet for me,” Ren says. His hand slides from Hux’s side down underneath, to his belly, to the apex of his thighs, brushing through his damp, sticky pubic hair.

“Messy boy,” Ren says again, sheer delight threading through his voice; Hux’s urge to bite him roils up again and sputters out weakly as Ren wraps his hand around his cock.

“You’re soaked,” he croons, slowly rubbing his thumb over Hux’s leaking tip.

Hux whimpers.

The cool, rough leather of Ren’s glove feels heavenly snagging on his cockhead; Hux lets out another horribly undignified noise and humps into Ren’s palm, arching his back even more, shaking his plugged ass. The rubbery tail swipes, ticklish, over his asscheeks as he moves, making him clench involuntarily, and driving the plug harder into his prostate.

“That’s it, come on,” Ren encourages, his other hand threading into Hux’s hair, giving his scalp a quick scratch before stroking over his ear. His actual ear first -- the gloved fingers trace the lobe, the furl of cartilage at the top, before Ren pulls on it rougher, pinching it between his fingers, the delicious almost-ache coaxing more precome out of Hux’s dick. Ren touches the other ear next, the black leather attached to the straps wound around his head. Hux can’t feel it, but he can guess at the way Ren caresses the pointed edge, the soft, floppy fold. He humps Ren’s fist harder, balls slapping wetly into the heel of his hand.

He is beyond shame.

Ren offers more encouragement, more endearments soaked through with condescension; calls Hux his good dog, his darling precious boy, his slutty, lovely pet.

“Such a fearsome, dread beast, but such a sweet, obedient bitch for me,” Ren says. He strokes Hux’s cock roughly from root to tip, and then withdraws his hand.

No, he wants to beg, no, please, please -- but can only moan around the gag, bereft, cock hard and red, heart slamming wildly into his ribs. His hips sway futilely, fucking up into the empty air.

“My needy bitch,” Ren pronounces sweetly; Hux’s hatred for him in that moment is rivaled only by the sinking, desperate knowledge of just how right he is. He wants this, needs it: to be put on hands and knees, Ren’s obscene mouth at his ear, whispering all that filthy, repulsive faux sweetness. Ren’s hands on his cock, Ren’s hands anywhere on him, tugging shame and pleasure out of him in equal share.

He bites down on the gag, wishing it were Ren’s hand, and shuffles forward, butting his snout into Ren’s thick thigh.

“What is it, boy?” Ren asks in that same, infuriatingly unctuous tone that nevertheless goes straight to Hux’s dick. “Does my sweet little bitch need to be fucked?”

Hux shoots him a look of pure murderous rage, and rubs his spit-soaked jaw into Ren’s pant leg. The cool fabric of his trousers -- regulation, for once, rather than his combat blacks -- is almost too much against his muggy skin.

“That plug isn’t enough for your slutty, greedy hole, is it,” Ren says, hooking a finger into Hux’s collar to draw him even closer in. He cups Hux’s chin with his other hand -- the soiled one, the glove slimed with Hux’s precome -- and makes sure to rub his palm into the bottom of Hux’s jaw, mixing his salty, viscous slick with the saliva drying there.

“So eager for it, aren’t you,” he continues. Not for the first time, Hux wonders if Ren came up with these lines himself. Whether someone had spoken to Ren so once upon a time, whether he’s cribbed them from some late night holo. They’re as vile as they are ridiculous, every word sinking into his skin with a shuddery prickle, making his cock throb and leak.

“You want it,” Ren nods. “Want me to slide that plug out of you and stuff you up with something better.”

He pushes another finger under Hux’s collar, putting pressure onto his throat. Hux tenses, suddenly uncomfortable with how naked he is, cold all over in the breeze of recycled air. The skin of his chest and collarbones prickles with gooseflesh.

Ren twists his thick fingers underneath the strip of leather, knuckles pressing into the taut, vulnerable muscle of Hux’s neck, forcing a muffled choking noise from him. He trembles all over, caught, unable to control his body’s response any more than he can control his pathetic reaction to this manner of touch. To this softened reminder of what Ren could do to him instead, if he so chose.

He grinds his teeth into the molded plastic so hard he’s sure it’s left scored, scarred. Damaged. Ren notices; he can’t not notice, not with the way Hux’s throat bobs and gives under the pressure. Not with the way Hux is still shivering and shrinking; except for his treacherous cock that’s rock hard and almost purple with need, the foreskin retracted back from the swollen head, a little puddle of precome pooled on the floor underneath.

“My good, obedient dog,” Ren says, his voice momentarily devoid of its previous sweetness. He cocks his head and stares at Hux, eyes narrowed, before leaning down to plant a small kiss on the plastic and leather of Hux’s muzzle.

He’s smiling again when he withdraws, his lips glistening with their shared saliva, and the pressure on Hux’s throat fades.

“Going to fill you up, just like you need, puppy,” he says, back to the indulgent tone, to the embarrassing, filthy holo speech. “Turn around for me.”

Hux shuffles around on hands and knees, painfully aware of Ren now behind him, then the snick of a zipper and the rustle of cloth as Ren readies himself. The snap of wet leather on skin that Hux recognizes for Ren peeling off his gloves. A hot bare hand squeezes his ass, not too hard, just heavy enough to make him feel it.

“Elbows down on the floor. Get that tight little ass up for me, let me see your hole,” Ren orders, nudging at the small of his back. Hux pushes into the touch; gooseflesh still prickles his body, shivers up his sides. Ren slides his hand down the top of his crack in a quick caress, then smacks his thigh harshly, making Hux jerk and scramble to settle into position, chin resting on his hands, thighs wide apart, ass raised high, his plug on display.

“Get you opened up,” Ren lilts; his fingers circle Hux’s stretched rim, pushing and tracing at the edges of the plug. It’s all the warning he gets before it’s harshly yanked out of him, leaving his ass tender and empty, lube smearing down his perineum and sac. Ren thumbs briefly at the seam of his balls, spreading the warm lube into the soft, delicate skin there. Then Hux is whining, gasping around the gag as two fingers push deeply into his hole.

His cock jumps up, twitches against his belly, leaving a wet smear.

“There we go,” says Ren. “You want it, just like this. On your hands and knees, ass up in the air. Nice and wet and ready for my cock.”

Hux squeezes his eyes closed, nods as much as he can, as much as he knows Ren wants to see. _Yes_ , he thinks, _yes, you win, I do_ , hoping that it’ll be enough, that Ren will hear.

It’s not nearly a lie; his asshole feels like it’s practically tingling with the need to get full, to get fucked -- with the plug, with more of Ren’s fingers, with his cock, anything, everything. His body bears down instinctively on Ren’s fingers, his ass clenching down like it’s trying to swallow them up when Ren pulls them back.

“Roll over,” he orders.

Kriff.

He has no choice but to comply, though he can feel the moisture pooling in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks even through his tightly shut lashes. He hauls himself up blindly, feeling for the floor with his hands, and settles gingerly back on the mat, shoulders down, legs bent up in the air.

“Good,” Ren says, and that’s it; the blunt, thick head of his cock nudges at Hux’s hole, sliding up against it for a moment before wedging in.

It feels overwhelming. His fingers curl involuntarily, scraping against the floor; his throat constricts around a tight, high whine. Ren pushes in until he’s flush up against Hux’s ass, and rests his hands on Hux’s hips, petting gently at his hip bones.

He draws back slowly. Hux tries to relax, tries to breathe, feeling his hole stretch wider, give way for another push until Ren’s balls slap into his spread asscheeks once again; but he can’t stop the catch in his throat, the way his gag is suddenly too heavy, too much, the way Ren’s cock is too much, filling him up to the edge of pain.

He feels Ren’s hot breath on his face before he feels his lips, soft, fluttering, kissing up the tears from his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids.

“Armitage,” Ren whispers. “Look at me.”

He blinks his eyes open, Ren’s up-close face still blurry through the remaining tears. Strands of Ren’s loosened hair are brushing against Hux’s temple; he is close enough to kiss, to bite, if not for the heavy muzzle still keeping Hux’s mouth shut.

Slowly, Ren pulls his hips back, until only the head of his cock is still inside, then eases forward again, not all the way in, letting Hux adjust, get ready to take him deeper. After a moment, Hux nods, blinks his eyes in assent; _do it_ , he thinks, and Ren begins to move, fast and hard and deliberate.

Hux cries out through the gag, and brings his arms up around Ren’s thick waist, nails digging reflexively into Ren’s back.

His whole body feels like it’s being jerked around, sliding up and down on the mat, though Ren’s gripping him as tightly as he’s holding on to Ren. His cock is sliding up against Ren’s stomach, still wet with precome and their sweat; he writhes his hips, trying to fuck himself on Ren, straining, heaving underneath Ren’s weight.

“My good dog,” Ren pants, his eyes going glassy, face screwing up like he is in pain, and Hux is not quite there, not yet, when he feels Ren stutter and spasm, and then there’s the rush of wet warm spunk flooding his ass. Ren’s dick pulses inside him, his hands gripping on hard enough to bruise.

He’s uncomfortably open when Ren pulls out, ass sore and tacky and dripping with come and lube; Ren grins at him, and then his hand is palming over Hux’s thigh, his crack, fingers sliding back towards his hole to push the mess back inside.

“There you are,” Ren says, still breathing heavily, and Hux feels him thumbing at his hole, playing at the wet, sensitive rim. “Let’s get your plug back in you, puppy.”

Hux’s cock twitches expectantly at the words; he wants to find whatever person, whatever book, whatever holo taught Ren to say them, and break them -- it -- into a myriad tiny pieces. Nevertheless, he spreads his legs wider, letting Ren push the tail plug back into his hole. Ren rocks it a little inside him, and it feels good, so good, just like Ren must know it does.

“You want to come,” Ren offers. “You’ve earned it, haven’t you, so good, so obedient, so sweet. Come on,” he murmurs, gathering Hux up to him, rubbing his face into Hux’s temple and against one leathery puppy ear. Ren’s hand finally, finally wraps back around his cock to jerk him off, fist tightening and loosening on the strokes until Hux mewls and spills, thick gooey strings of come streaking Ren’s forearm.

After he comes down, still pressed against Ren’s side, he absently watches Ren wipe his hand on his discarded shirt. He feels heavy, sore, tired; the straps of the muzzle are digging into the sides of his face, and his tongue feels numb inside his mouth.

“I hate you. So much,” he mutters weakly as Ren undoes the buckles and pulls the gag free.

“Is that it, puppy? Aren’t you forgetting something?” Ren says, raising a brow.

No. _No_ , Hux thinks, even as he’s saying it already.

“I hate you so much, _master_ ,” he sighs, and feels Ren’s fingers wrap gently around his throat, above the collar.

“That’s my good dog,” Ren says.

**Author's Note:**

> come shame me [on tumblr here](http://cracktheglasses.tumblr.com), as usual


End file.
